A devils spawn
by Kath3445
Summary: Dean and Sam think it is a regular hunt. But then they end up chasing a boy that has Lucifers blood running through his veins. The boy is destinied to complete the apacalypse. But not everything is what it seems to be. Not all devil spawns are evil.


**This is my third fanfiction and english is not my first language so please be Nice to me:)**

**I do not own supernatural **

**Lets begin the story.**

**At Bobby's place**

" so what do we do now " Sam asked. Dean looked at Sam, determination was burning in his eyes. " what we do now is, we take our guns, drive to their meeting and we kill all those creepy wicthes before they can summond whatever unnatural thing" Dean answered.

" but we dont know what they are summoning, maybe its nothing dangerous"

" Sam how often have encountered witches that were summoning anything not dangerous"

" none, but that dosn't mean it can't be diffrent this time. What do you think we should do Bobby"

Bobby looked up from the book he was reading. " I think we should do as Dean says. We don't know what they are summoning, but it can't be good, and I can't find the summoning circle you showed to me" Bobby looked at Samas he answered.

"Good, then its decided. Lets go" and with that said, Dean stormed out to the Impala.

Sam just shook his head and followed Dean out to the Impala, while Bobby stayed behind.

**Line break...**

It was dark when Dean and Sam arrived at a dark alley. They could hear in a faint distance that someone was chanting some accients words. Dean parked the Impala around the corner.

They got out of the car and took their guns. " lets give those wicthes somthing to remember that they shouldnt mess with demon shit" the sneaked around the corner and from where they stood could they see a gathering of wicthes stranding in a big circle. The was still chanting. " lets get this done with" Dean said and he was about to go over to the wicthes and start a riot. But Sam stopped him " wait lets see what happens when they are finnished" Dean looked trouble about Sams request, but agreed silently to wait and see. But only for a little while.

They keept chanting, but now there begun to come ligths inside of the circle, and their chanting became more and more intense and hasty. " Sam we can't stretch this any longer I am going in"

Dean ran into scene and Sam followed. Dean was about to shoot a witch when she yelled up.

" you can't stop it now, its already begun. Lusifers descendant is coming. He is going to completet the apacalypse and there is nothing you can do about it Winchester" and then a creepy wicked smile covered her face. " we see about that" Dean shoot a bullet strait through her head. She went limp.

They killed all of the wicthes. Sam little hestitant. When they where done, was it awfully quite. Dean smiled " done. Lets go Sammy, before the cops come" and he began to walk to the Impala. " Dean, wait I don't think it is over" Sam said. Suddenly the ground began to rumble, thunder and ligthning strikes hit the earth. Then there came a big flash. And it became quite.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, unsure of what happend. Sam looked over to the circle where the wicthes bodys laid. In then middel of the circle sat a boy around sixteen, but he was not ordenary, no he had black angle wings and a black tail. The boys clothes was worn and had holes in it. But that was not what caugth Sam and Deans attention, no it was the boys eyes, they was red, blood red. They were so caugth up in looking at the boys strange appearings, that they didn't see the confused look on his face. The boy stood up and walked quitely over to Sam and asked very politly. " do you know where we are " they were totally caugth off guard and Dean quikly raised his gun at the boy. " Dean wait, what did you say" Sam asked. Didn't you hear him your moron, he asked where we are, now answer. Sam and Dean looked frightened around to see whoever said that but there was no one. That was the final straw for Dean and he shot at the boy. But the boy dodged and a high pitced voiced streamede inside of their heads. Run Kenzo. Run. They are gonna shoot us. The boy began to run with an inhumane speed, Sam only saw a little black furball with a pair of big Brown eyes sitting on the boys shoulder before he had desapired into the dark night.

**AN: Finished with the first chapter, I hope that you liked it.**

**I will write the next chapter a soon as I can.**

**Please reiwe.**


End file.
